pathofexilefandomcom_zh-20200213-history
物品等级
Every item in Path of Exile has an item level (also referred to as iLevel). This is not to be confused with the level requirement on a piece of equipment, or the level of a normal item, which are both separate statistics. Finding an item's item level To find the item level of an item, hold down the ALT key while hovering the cursor over the item. The item level will be shown above the level requirements in the item description. There are two additional ways to find the item level: * Lift the item onto the cursor, and type the /itemlevel command into the chat box, while the item is held on the cursor. The item level will be reported in chat. * Hover with the mouse over an item linked in chat, and press CTRL+C. This will copy the complete item information to your clipboard, including item level. All skill gems have an item level of 1. For all other non quest items, the item level is determined by: * For items dropped by monsters, the level of the monster that dropped it. Normal monsters have a level equal to the monster level of the area. The level of magic monsters is monster level +1, and the level of rare and unique monsters is monster level +2. * For items dropped by chests, the monster level of the area that the chest is in * For quest rewards and items purchased from vendors, these items have predetermined item levels depending on vendor or quest. For example items bought from vendors in merciless difficulty will have a higher item level than those bought in normal difficulty. * For items created using a vendor recipe, the item level of the resulting item varies depending on the recipe. For example, there is a recipe that returns one new random magic item in exchange for five magic items of the same base item type. For this recipe, the created item has an item level equal to the lowest item level of the five magic items consumed by the recipe. * For race reward items, the item level is always 100. What item level affects Item level restricts which random properties an item can receive. *'Affixes' :Magic and rare items can only receive affixes whose level is less than or equal to the item's item level. This is true for almost all items that can receive affixes, such as weapons, armour, flasks, maps, etc. Jewels are the one exception, and follow different affix rules than most items. *'Sockets' :The number of sockets that can appear on an item is determined by its item level. Items with a higher item level can receive more sockets. For instance with an item level of 1, an item can have no more than two sockets. Item level has no effect on the number of socket links that an item receives. (NB: The max number of sockets an item can have are 4 for headgear/gloves/shoes, 3 for shields and one handed weapons such as swords/maces/shields/knives/wands and 6 for chest armour, bows and two handed melee weapons. Having a very high item level doesn't allow for a higher number of sockets than these limits.) The minimum item level to obtain each number of sockets is as follows: Note that the Strongbox suffix "of Complexity" can override this limit and allow for a higher number of sockets. For example, an item with item level 35 can have 6 sockets instead of 5. * The item level does not affect the possible unique items that can spawn when using an on an item. For example: If you use an orb of chance on a with an item level of 10, it is possible to get an unique belt, even though this belt only drops in maps with a monster level higher than 72. Maximum item level The highest item level a dropped item can have is 84 (from a rare/unique monster in level 82 map). A strongbox with in a level 82 map drops item level 87 items. Event items can go higher though; all race rewards have a set item level of 100. Note that currently having an item level of 100 doesn't give any benefits. There are no item affixes that need an ilvl higher than 84 to spawn. Category:Item mechanics